When The Truth Comes Out
by CaeCaeLovelyy
Summary: Hermione Granger or should i say Manson gets a letter from her pureblood family inviting her back home. it leads her on a crazy ride she never expected.
1. Letters and decisions

For those of you who followed this story I'm keeping the same basic line just changing the chapters a bit and making it seem a bit more understanding.

* * *

_'Dear Hermione,_

_Hello, my name is Fiona Manson. When I was still a student at Hogwarts I was impregnated with a child who I knew it would be impossible for me to take care of when I still had a year of school left. I bore the child then pet her up for adoption, but not before naming her. I understand your name is Hermione Lynn Granger, I don't like being the bearer of bad news but your real name is Hermione Lynn Manson. I am your birth mother, and I did marry your birth dad. We now wish to have you stay at our house with us and become part of our family. We will understand if you wish to stay with they family you have grown up with, but trust me when I say we would really love to have you back in our life. This time for good if I must add, I along with Narissa Malfoy will be coming to your home tomorrow around five fifteen. You can tell me then if you wish to come live with me and your father Damien, or remain at the Grangers house hold as their daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Fiona Manson'_

Hermione Granger sat there staring at the letter her real birth mother sent her only moments ago with a very gorgeous Carmel brown eagle. She understood to a certain point why she was put up for adoption. The only thing she was having trouble understanding is how they had kept tabs on her after all these years and why now out of the blue they wish to have her home. She read it once, twice and for a third time.

She wondered what year her mother had been in when she got pregnant with her. Was it her last year or did she still have a year to go? Then the fact that they were in close relations to the Malfoy family sent chills down her spine. If she were to move back with her birth parents would they force Malfoy on to her? Or would there still be the venom between the two. And if she were to stay with the Grangers, would Malfoy know of who she really was or would he continue to think that she was still of muggle born parents.

So many questions she wished to have answered were going threw her head so she started at the simplest.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that I was adopted?" she asked with a hit of confusion.

"We thought we were doing what was best for you. Never did we think that your real parents would come back around asking you to move back with them." Her father tried to explain in a simple way.

"You could have told me I was adopted and then I wouldn't have been taunted for all these years. Think how hard my life has been." She said with frustration.

"Hermione dear we didn't really think about how it affected you. We are truthfully sorry and I don't blame you if you wish to go back to your birth parents. Her mum and dad turned their heads down as if terribly ashamed of how they had left her to fend for her self for all the years when if they would have told her things would have been a tab bit easier for her.

"Well of course I-." Hermione said looking at them they both looked up with a confused look. "I'm going to go." She said with a look of assurance on her face.

"We thought you would. Do you want us to go with you?" Her mum said to her.

"No, mum, I think it would be better to go alone. I promise I'll write you when I get there, ok?" Hermione said and smiled a bit. "And at all the holidays I will write to you saying hello and telling you how my life's going, I may not see you as much but your still part of my family." She told them

"Hermione dear, we'll miss you." Her dad said and stood up to hug her. "Have fun and don't forget us." How could she forget them? She had been raised by them for the past 15 years. She now began to think of all the sings of her being adopted. Like how she was the only one out of her whole family who was a witch… Sure some family's witches were born into without a single parent with it but there were probably traces of it somewhere in there family line, but the grangers had no sings anywhere in the blood line. Not only that but how she was only the smartest witch to walk the halls since Lord Voltemort him self walked down the same halls.

Hermione ran up to her room and sat down at her desk getting ready to write two letters, one to Harry, one to Ron. She got two pieces of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink and began to write to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have some great news, don't forget with good news comes some bad. Malfoy won't be able to make fun of me much longer. I got a letter from…My real parents. Who happen to be the second richest purebloods known, The Manson's. Isn't that great? Ok bad news. In Hogwarts: A History, it states that if you are to change your last name that you have to put the damn sorting hat on your head once again to see if you change. It says on most re-sorts that you stay in the same house but there are times that you don't. Let's just hope that I get to stay in Gryffindor. Also I'm going to be living next to Malfoy. My parents and his parents are best friends. That's just great don't you think? Ha, ha, NOT Well I have to write to Ron and then get ready to be picked up in about twelve hours. Ekk and I still need to pack. My moms Fiona, Malfoy's mom Narissa are picking me up.. Talk to you soon Love you Harry Write me back soon_

_Hermione Manson._

Then she started on her letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have some great news, don't forget with good news comes some bad. Malfoy won't be able to make fun of me much longer. I got a letter from…My real parents. Who happen to be the second richest purebloods known, The Manson's. Isn't that great? Ok bad news. In Hogwarts: A History, it states that if you are to change your last name that you have to put the damn sorting hat on your head once again to see if you change. It says on most re-sorts that you stay in the same house but there are times that you don't. Let's just hope that I get to stay in Gryffindor. Also I'm going to be living next to Malfoy. My parents and his parents are best friends. That's just great don't you think? Ha, ha, NOT I have to get ready get picks up in about twelve hours. Ekk, I cant wait! My moms Fiona, Malfoy's mom Narissa are picking me up. Only Malfoy doesn't know it's me. Talk to you soon Love you Ron Write me back soon_

_Hermione Manson._

She knew that by the time they got it she would be with her mum and dads house… She started to wonder what her mum looked like.

She wanted to know if her looks came from her mum or dad. She hadn't changed much but the changes she did under go were huge. Her hair was still big and bushy, but her body had developed she wore a c cup bra and her stomach was very flat firm doing palliates all the time in the gym she had been going to. She had Simple but nice curves that when she put hip huggers on it hugged her just right and cause her body to get the great hour glass figure.

Then it hit her hard in the face. Was her mum and dad Death Eaters like the Malfoy's? We're they plain evil or were they like the Weasley's? If they were like the Weasley's then wouldn't that mean that her parent and the Malfoy's wouldn't get along?

She didn't want to dwell on that for to long so she pushed the feelings of dread from her mind she wanted to think of all the things that her parents could be like. Only thing she really knew they were rich, purebloods and best friends with the Malfoy's. She flopped back on to her bed.

'_This is just going to be so much fun isn't it? Having to deal with ferret face everyday, but not only that, having to get used to a new family. Then there's the chance I wont be in Gryffindor with Ron, Harry and Ginny still, think how horrible it would be to be stuck with the Slytherins a house that hates me for all that I am.'_ She thought as she laid on her bed. She groaned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So what do you think? A better first chapter? I'm not even going to wait on reviews I'm going straight into the next chapters. I don't know how many I will have up by tonight so just remember the basic things I love from you guys. Reviews when you read. Flame me, love me whatever but I think my flames from the first postage of this might not be held as true now because I'm actually putting more thought into this story line. It's not my longest but I can't write page upon page on what the first chapter was about.

Candice


	2. Yelling matches

**A/N: Woot! I have reviews from people and since you are all so special I'm actually going to answer my sweet reviewers because, well paying attention never hurt any one! Am I right, or am I right? **

* * *

**To my very first reviewer Booksurfer1500: I'm so glad you like the story and don't worry, I've written twenty chapters already, so there will be more. Thank you for being my very first reviewer, I was VERY happy. **

* * *

**To my second reviewer Lilmissmuffet2122: As I said before, am very happy you like it. TO answer your question yes I've written this before. Same title and everything I was just under a different name which will soon be deleted as soon as I change my stories over to this name if you wish to see it the name is MrShErMiOnEmAlFoY. Hope you continue to enjoy! **

* * *

**To my third reviewer Clarinetbandgeek07: Thank you I'm thrilled you like it. And I seem to have updated... well now don't you think? Lol enjoy the chapter and chapters ahead! **

* * *

**To my fourth and final reviewer Mizzlanfear: Yes I see how you would say I have left many options open… But I've set my options pretty well and you will see where it gets taken too very, very soon! **

* * *

**I will do this before every chapter when I update so make sure you review once you read. I love to know people pay attention to what I am writing it gives me butterflies and I don't want them to leave. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… But I do own Fiona and Damien Manson!

* * *

**

**_Last Time on "When the Truth Comes Out"_**

**_Then it hit her hard in the face. Were her mum and dad Death Eaters like the Malfoy's? We're they plain evil or were they like the Weasley's? If they were like the Weasley's then wouldn't that mean that her parent and the Malfoy's wouldn't get along?_**

_**She didn't want to dwell on that for to long so she pushed the feelings of dread from her mind she wanted to think of all the things that her parents could be like. Only thing she really knew they were rich, purebloods and best friends with the Malfoy's. She flopped back on to her bed.**_

'**_This is just going to be so much fun isn't it? Having to deal with ferret face everyday, but not only that, having to get used to a new family. Then there's the chance I wont be in Gryffindor with Ron, Harry and Ginny still, think how horrible it would be to be stuck with the Slytherins a house that hates me for all that I am.' She thought as she lay on her bed. She groaned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**

Hermione woke up the next day around noon to see that her mum and dad left her a note that read,

"_We have to go do something's before you leave, we'll be back in an hour or so, so make sure you have time to spend with us before your mum and her friend come to pick you up._

_Love always,_

_Mum and dad"_

Hermione got up to get her trunk and suite case so she could pack and be ready for when her mum would be there to get her and take her off to the home she lived in_. 'Where ever that is anyways' _Hermione thought to herself. Once she had found her trunk she went to her desk and but all her books into the bottom of the trunk. Next she got her caldron and put it inside of there. She deiced to make a list of things she would need when she went to get the rest of her school supplies as she loaded what she already had into her caldron and trunk. '_Make sure to get some more unicorn hair. It's almost in all of the complex potions now that we're going into our N.E.W.T.S.' _She thought to her self.

Once she was done with all her school supplies she closed her trunk and locked it so nothing would shift around inside of it. Once she was done securing it she opened her suite case and decided to use magic to magic all her clothes and other necessary belongs into her suite case. She left out a change of clothes, her tooth brush, tooth paste and her brush. _'I can put that in after I'm done showering._' She thought once again.

She checked down stairs to see if her mum and dad were back yet and to her knowledge they were still out and about doing whatever to prepare for their daughter of 15 years to move back with her birth mum and dad. So she went back upstairs into her bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once she got out she brushed her teeth and hair then added them to her suite case. She zipped it up and put it on the floor next to her school trunk. She sighed heavily and lay down on her bed. She looked around them she realized that it would be the very last time she would step foot into the room she had lived in since she could remember.

She walked down to smell the sweet sent of freshly baked cookies. '_Well I suppose mum and dad are back if there's fresh food'_ she thought as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and a glass from her cabinet and took a few cookies and put them on the plate. She then went to the fridge and poured her self a glass of milk. She sat down at the table and took a bite of the cookies in front of her.

"Yummy, Mu- Mrs. Granger, these cookies taste really good!" Hermione said unsure of what she should truly call her step-mum.

"Hermione dear call me mom not Mrs. Granger" Her Step-mum said when she walked into the kitchen "I raised you most of your life I should be called mom not Mrs. Granger." She sneered at Hermione.

"Sorry, it's just I need to call Fiona mom. Not you, plus I don't think I'm going to see you much when I leave because I'm not going to have anything to do with muggle's. I've had a bad enough time keeping everyone to think I was a muggle born anyways." Hermione said and looked into her foster moms sad eyes. "Not that that was to be an insult or anything! I mean to me it would be a bit strange to sit here and call two people mum and two people dad… If that makes any sence to anyone but me." Hermione quickly added.

"Yes I understand Hermione dear. Would you like to play a game before they get here?" She asked. "Your Can chose a game to play, seeing as it might be our last game played together." She added.

"Sure why not? They aren't sure here for another thirty minutes. I'll go get the game get dad and tell him its time to lose to a game of Sorry!" Hermione said and ran up to her room and grabbed the game box. She wasn't going to take it with her because she was sure her mom and dad would have time to play muggle inventions. She ran down the stairs and sat down setting the game up. Once her Step-dad sat down they started to play the last game of "Sorry" that Hermione thought they would ever play.

"Damn it Hermione, you always fucking win this game. Did you feel like ruining our spirit the last few minutes you have with us… Go figure the same old' Hermione always making her self happy before others." Her dad said that sounded like he wanted to make it a joke but actually came out quiet mean.

"Oh yes, I took it so I could say 'hey Malfoy guess what!'" Hermione said

"Please, try not to grace me with the problems or thoughts you wish to tell me, no matter how important you might think they would be for me to hear. Because honestly, I could care less." Draco's voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around to glare at him and Draco made a sneer back at her before saying something to a women who looked almost identical to Hermione. "Mrs. Manson, you didn't tell me Hermione was your daughter!" Draco said.

"Well, I am so if you have-"Hermione was cut off by her mom

"Hermione dear instead of fighting with young Malfoy here why don't you come give me a hug! I haven't seen you in such a long time" Her mother said opening her arms to Hermione. Hermione jumped up from her chair and gave her birth mum a giant bear hug.

"Mum, I mean if you don't mind me calling you mum, but I can't believe I actually am meeting you." Hermione said.

"Yes, she's been so ecstatic since she sent you the letter telling you that she was your real mother… The only reason she knows is because Draco hear was talking about you. And you look just like your mother, its amazing Draco, lucius or I never realized that you were related" Narissa said from behind Draco.

"They do look awfully alike don't they?" Draco said and sneered and Hermione

"Yes, yes they do. You must be Draco the boy that Hermione always talks about when it's not Harry or Ron." Mr. Granger said still sitting at the table. "Now take her and leave." He said.

"Dad!" Hermione yelled

"Just get the damn reunion over with and get out of my house!" He started to yell. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and Draco was surprised. She had never cried when he was around.

"Dear, why are you acting this way, you don't want her mother to think we were treating her daughter badly now do you? I mean she has been your daughter for 15 years." Hermione's step-mum said.

"No, my daughter wouldn't leave me even if her damn birth mum wrote her a note trying to take her back. My daughter wouldn't just drop me as if I were nothing to her. She isn't my daughter." Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy, I'm still your daughter but she's my mum and she deserves a life with me as I do with her. Please, you must understand why I'm going with her." Hermione pleaded.

"**HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO? I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. YOU HERMIONE LYNN MANSON ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE**!" Mr. Granger bellowed. Hermione could no longer hold the tears for they started to silently slip down her cheeks. Draco didn't know why but he felt bad, almost sorry for her. He couldn't control him self.

"How dare you yell at her? She called you dad for most her life. You took care of her! She was like your very own daughter and now that her mum is taking her back you treat her like shit! I don't see how you're worthy of even being a father." Draco felt his blood boil.

"Draco just for get it lets go" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her step dad. She was upset on how badly he had treated her today, and had no regrets of leaving him. "Mum, Mrs. Malfoy we'll be right back Draco do you mind helping me with my stuff?" She asked and Draco nodded. They began to walk off and Hermione could hear everyone talking.

"You've called me Draco twice now, what's up with that?" Draco questioned her.

"Don't get used to it. It's a once in a life time thing got it. Anyways why did you stick up for me?" Hermione asked him as they walked into her room.

"My dad dose that to me and well, you're not going to live with that shit at your house. Damien isn't like that. So I thought you could get used to someone actually giving a shit for once and not needing you for your brains…Not saying I care about you or anything. To me you'll still be the stupid bookworm got it" Draco said and grabbed some of Hermione's Stuff.

"Yeah alright I get you. And I do have people who care about me… They just so happen to not be here when I need them most. Go figure you know… And what happens if I don't see them much this year either… That would be just plane horrible!" Hermione asked him

"Yeah, you do have to get resorted don't you. Sucks for you I guess. Do Potty head and Weasel bee know that you have to get re-sorted?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, I owled them bout it last night. I really miss them and I wont be going to the burrow this summer I guess because I want to spend my summer getting to know my mum and dad…maybe since they know how to trace me the will come and see me. But I highly doubt it being that it's me they will wait till the train ride to Hogwarts. Did you know ya'll were getting me?" Hermione asked

"No! They wouldn't tell me! I found out when I heard you say 'hey Malfoy guess what!'" Hermione and Draco both started laughing. "You do know you'll be in Slytherin right? Being that your whole family has been in it." Draco said to Hermione.

"So what!" Hermione snapped. "There's always time for a change, take Sirius Blacks whole family was placed into Slytherin then he comes around and get sorted into Gryffindor so I personally think it's what inside." Hermione told him in that matter of factly voice.

"Yeah, whatever Manson, keep on telling yourself that." Draco laughed

**"DRACO, HERMIONE LETS GO**!" Fiona called up the stairs.

"We're apparition have you don't it before?" Draco asked

"Nope, I don't think I'll like it if it's anything like flying." Hermione shuddered

"Its not, but I wouldn't say it's the greatest way of transport. You'll need to hold on to me and I'll take you there because I'm sure your mum and my mum have already left. What about your new home, well I should say mansion. Are you ready to see that?" Draco asked/

"No, not really…Well kind of I guess." Hermione said

"To bad, Manson, grab my hand." Draco told her but Hermione didn't really listen to him instead she rapped her hands around his neck.

"This seems safer" She told him after seeing the face he gave her.

"Yeah what ever you say Manson you're insane. Well here we go!" Draco said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. With a 'pop' they were gone. While the process of feeling like he was being squeezed he felt Hermione's weight against him. He guessed she had passed out from the shock of apparition for the first time so he held her tighter. '**Damn Manson came ever apparititon without passing out.'** Draco thought.

* * *

**Well tell me what ya'll honestly think? I keep changing the chapters a lot from the first originals but I think they are better like this. Hum…**

**puts a plate of sugar cookies out freshly baked, but the only way you get one is to review. So you know what to do... Review Review Review!**

**I love you guys by the way!**

**Candice**


	3. I know But!

DC: I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. But I do own The Manson's! yay me!

* * *

RECENTLY ON: "WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT"

_"Yeah what ever you say Manson you're insane. Well here we go!" Draco said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. With a 'pop' they were gone. While the process of feeling like he was being squeezed he felt Hermione's weight against him. He guessed she had passed out from the shock of apparition for the first time so he held her tighter. '**Damn Manson came ever apparition without passing out.'** Draco thought.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: I know but….

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco lying in a bed next to her. The last thing she remembered was putting her hands around his neck. She saw a clock by the bed side and looked at it. It read 9:47. She must have been really sleepy; she looked around the room she was laying in. Surprised to see a much different room then she expected. All of the wood work was cherry wood, in the best condition too. Her bed had a deep green blanket on it and the sheets were black. She looked at the walls bare for room for her too put stuff on it. The color was black also. She loved it just the opposite of the room her dad had stuffed her in. Her older sister's old bedroom that was pink. Let's go far enough to say she was prep.

Hermione stood up and unpacked her bags setting her skirts in her dresser. Then she unpacked her pants hanging them on a hanger and then putting them in her closet. She took out all her shirts and hoodies then added them to her closet. She looked around to see if she had forgotten anything. She then remembered she needed to unpack her underwear. bras and socks. She quickly slipped them into another drawer she had not used yet.

She took out her posters of her favorite bands, singers and actors then she started to magically tacky them onto the wall. She had sections for everyone so the groups would not get mixed up. She mostly had Ashlee Simpson, Nick Lachay, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Zac Efron, ChristinaAguilera, Jojo, Hinder, Justin Timberlake, Chris Brown, Fergie, Evanescence, Pussy Cat Dolls, Vanessa Hudgens, Daniel Clark, Jake Epstein Lauren Collins, Shane Kippel, Stacey Farber, Jamie Johnston, Cassie Steele, Gabrielle Christian, Mandy Musgrave, and well. You get the picture I bet.

As she stood back to look at all her posters on the wall felt Draco's arms snake around her waist and she jumped a little not really expecting him to come on to someone he had clearly hated for the past six years of his life. She was also surprised that her reaction was a slight jump, rather then that she felt safe. She snuggled into Draco's arms causing him to smirk. Draco was dumbfounded when Hermione didn't protest to his actions but turned around and put her arms around him as she hugged him. She backed away a little and asked him to help set up the rest of her things.

As they were going threw her suit case of shrunken item's he always had to ask what something was.

"Whoa, what dose this do?" He asked as he pulled out something with to other something's hanging down. Hermione laughed and took it from his arms and put them on the shelf above her bed.

"That would be a stereo system. And the two things that are connected to it are the speakers so I can hear my music. Her watch." She said as she plugged in her stereo and turned it on to hear a favorite song of hers She picked up right where the song had left off and she closed her eyes acting like she was singing into a microphone

_**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)**_

Hermione started to dance around as if no one was in the room it was like she totally forgot that Draco was standing right there watching her act like such a typle teen. Draco laughed to him self as he watched her go round and round in circles with her eyes closed.

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_"

Draco took this time to put his arms on her waist and glide around her room with her. And he actually closed his eyes and he could feel the beat in the song… He could have sworn Hermione and him were actually going to get along.

"Seems like you've learned to trust me a bit more am I right Hermione?" Draco questioned. Still with his eyes closed.

"Don't press your luck really Draco. No I have not learned to trust you I just happen to be to be having fun dancing and you grabbed my waist." Hermione told him.

"Potter and Weasley might fall for that bull crap that pours out of your mouth, but I have enough brains to tell when a girl is conferrable around me." Draco said with his no it all voice.

"Damn it, can you ever stop being an arrogant prat? Right when I thought you have changed you have to go and find some stupid ass remark to show that you're still the Slytherin prince. Well I've got news for you, you, you bouncing, ferret face jerk!" Hermione yelled and got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Hermione I'm sorry really please whatever you do don't walk out of that door. If they find out that I've gotten you pissed already I'm dead when I get home!" Draco begged Hermione.

"Maybe you need some punishment I'm not a mudblood and you know just as well as me that I deserve at least a small amount of respect." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Stop treating me like you pet." Hermione said and tears slipped from her eyes. She threw open the door and ran out. She ran to the set of stairs most near her and ran down them.

'**_Bingo! The front door, I'll go find some place to go relax._**' She thought to her self **_'I can't believe I thought that Draco Malfoy. The DRACO could ever change from being a prat to being someone that I could give a chance. How come you always fall for the jerks Huh? How come Hermione?'_** She yelled at herself. She opened the front door very quietly just to hear her mom call after her. She slammed the door shut and ran. Yes ran, right into someone.

"Who in bloody hell is that!" Hermione shouted. As she landed on who ever she had run into. She rolled over to the side so she wouldn't be squishing the totally random person.

"Hermione, is that you?" The person said. He stood up and extended his hand to help her up.

"I don't need the hand of someone I-… Harry?" Hermione said finally catching on who was standing there and grabbed his had as he pulled her up.

"Yeah, you ok Mione? Ron where in Merlin are you?" Harry called out to the dark.

"Ron's here too?" She asked

"MIONE!" Ron's voice rang.

"I guess that's a yes." Hermione said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Yes, ok. Now tell me why you were crying." Harry said to her.

"You were crying? I bet it was the slimy git Malfoy. Was it the prat Malfoy?" Ron asked, his checks growing redder with furry.

"Yes, but really that's nothing. So why are you two here?" Hermione asked. She didn't notice that Draco had slipped out the door and listening to their conversation. He crept up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, Fiona said get inside. She doesn't want you talking to….Them." Draco sneered and gave them his trade mark smirk.

"Back off Malfoy, Hermione can talk to her friends all she wants." Harry said grasping his wand from inside his pocket.

"How much do you want to bet? She's going to be a Slytherin. She was born one so she won't have much time for the trio. Oh no, who's going to take Hermione's place now? Without her it would be a duo. I bet little Weaslett would love to take the roll of my baby girl. She could finally get her hands on 'The Boy Who Lived'" Draco said.

"Harry, Ron did you bring anything? Like a bag or something." Hermione said interrupting Draco's lecture.

"No, they aren't staying here! No, no way in bloody hell will I have them staying in the same house as me." Draco hissed.

"Draco Malfoy! You live next door, and just because you and I will have to become friends don't mean I'm going to ditch Harry, and Ron. I'm not that kind of friend. Plus you think I'll let you off the hook that easy, after everything you did to us?" Hermione said.

"Uh, Duh, plus Hermione Dearest, I'm staying with you this summer. Your dad, my dad and mum all have to go some where this summer so it will be me you and your mom. I don't want these two interfering with your mothers plans that all." Draco said to Hermione.

"Who are your friend's honey?" Fiona's voice came from the front door.

"That's Ron… Ronald Weasley" Hermione said pointing to him and his fiery red hair. "That's Harry… Harry Potter" Hermione said to her...

"The boy who lived… I see." Fiona said looking at Harry strangely. "And yes, Weasley's, their temper is just as fiery as their hair.

"MUM! You don't know that." Hermione screamed. Draco snorted at how stubborn Hermione was being.

"She doesn't need to know him. She works with his father. Mrs. Manson, please talk you daughter out of letting them stay here. The Inn is only a few miles away!" Draco whined.

"No, they are staying with us. I trust them better then I trust you. Mom, why is Draco staying with us." Hermione questioned.

"You just called him Draco" Chorused Harry and Ron.

"Yes, your point being? I've called him Draco all night." Hermione said.

"I know but, you haven't been holding his hand the whole time." Ron said. Hermione and Draco both looked down. They were holding hands.

From behind them Fiona was smiling because she couldn't believe how easy it was going to be to get the two people together.

Ron had a look of utter horror as he saw his best friend holding hands with the all time enemy.

And poor, poor Harry he looked miserable to see the women of his dreams holding hands with the nightmare of his days.

* * *

SETS OUT COOKIES Review please… I put this first incase you didn't want to read my notes to my faithful reviews.. But maybe you do because you are one… If not you will get your name next time… Only if you review. ALSO: I am looking for a beta for my stories.

* * *

A/N:

TADA!! I've updated as I promised I would on "A Little to Late for trust." My updates will be every other day, but I am not sure if I can make on Saturday seeing as I will be going to a swim meet then straight to blue bonnet to dance. To my faithful reviewers.

* * *

**Princesspam- More is on the way I promise you sorry it took me so long to update.**

**chicco357- Spelling and Grammar is very common mistakes for me. I am looking for a beta**

**xoxo-loza-xoxo- There was the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**PanicatmyFallSundayRomance- Glad you love it keep reading**

**Booksurfer1500- Everyone gets upset. I thought it should be him because in a nother story Im going to write it's the mum who does but its not because of Hermione not being a muggle. Because in that story I swear she is. .**

**mizzlanfear- Well I never said they were going to get along now did I? Hope I didn't give that off. You just have to wait and see my twists and turns.**

**cutiexoxo- Thank you**

**Amber- So sorry it took me a while but theres my update.**

**Blueberry Sparkle- ha I liked the mistake I'll be sure to review. I mean update. Ha.**

**Megan Consoer – Most have been its just posting them is my problem.**


	4. Death Eaters, Bah

_**D/C: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did along with the other people on this site. BUT, I do own Manson's. -. There's my accomplishment.

* * *

**_

_**LAST TIME ON: WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT!**_

_**"I know but, you haven't been holding his hand the whole time." Ron said. Hermione and Draco both looked down. They were holding hands.**_

_**From behind them Fiona was smiling because she couldn't believe how easy it was going to be to get the two people together.**_

_**Ron had a look of utter horror as he saw his best friend holding hands with the all time enemy.**_

_**And poor, poor Harry he looked miserable to see the women of his dreams holding hands with the nightmare of his days.**_

* * *

"Oh gross!" Hermione screamed and pulled her hand away from Draco. She whipped it off on the side of her pants as if she had some sticky slime that wouldn't come off. Ron grinned a bit them stopped when Malfoy choose to talk.

"You're the one who grabbed my hand!" Draco yelled at her. "So don't yell at me and my sexiness." Draco said and smirked. Fiona just laughed. Harry glared at Malfoy with so much hate. Draco smirked at Harry then turned his attention to a flier fly that was blinking off in the distance.

"Neo, NEO!" Fiona yelled and soon there after a house elf came out front to where the group was standing. He bowed just as Dobby does and his nose almost touched the floor. His pillow sheet looked a bit cleaner then Dobby's had been and it wasn't at all dingy. Hermione smiled to know that Neo wasn't treated as complete shit like Dobby had been with the Malfoy family.

"Y-y-yes master Manson, what can I do for you?" Neo asked peeking around from Hermione. His voice was very shaky. Hermione began to wonder if he was treated the same as Dobby or not. But when she heard how kind Fiona talked to him those thoughts we're pushed away. '_Maybe all house elves act that way.'_ Hermione thought

"Take Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's stuff to the two guest rooms next to Hermione please?" Fiona asked and smiled towards the two boys.

"No he doesn't need to do that we'll take it our selves." Harry said. Grabbing his stuff from off the floor, he didn't want the little house elf to have to carry his heavy suit case all the way to where ever his room may be in the huge mansion that was before his eyes.

"You can go with him and find where your rooms then wash up in the bathroom upstairs then Neo will show you where the dinning hall is we will be eating in about half an hour. Please go I must talk to Hermione and Draco." Fiona said and smirked at Draco and Hermione.

"Yes Ma'am, Hermione we'll see you in a few." Ron said and gave Harry a warning look to follow him. Which he did so, Harry went off following Neo inside and up the stairs to go and find the rooms they were to be staying with.

"Why couldn't I take them to their room?" Hermione asked once they were out of hearing. She moved away from Draco and stood on the other side of her mum.

Draco looked at Fiona then at Hermione. "You may want to go inside to hear this Hermione." Draco said to her. Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Why should I listen to you? You're the one trying to shoo my friends away. How dare you think that I was going to ditch them for an ass like you?" Hermione yelled at Draco. Draco clenched his fists as tight as he could refraining from yelling right back at her.

"Hermione Ann Granger, get your ass in that house in the dinning room now!" Fiona yelled. She pointed to the door.

"You know, this was supposed to be the best thing to happen to me but so far its not! I feel like I'm five and just learning stuff and I hate it. I'm not five I'm sixteen!" Hermione yelled and walked threw the front door and slammed it in Draco and her moms face.

"Well, we knew that she would be this for the first week or two, but the same night I'm not so sure." Fiona said to Draco. Draco nodded in understanding and he didn't mean to make the situation worse but he was sure he was about to with the comment he had to make.

"You haven't even told her that she's going to become a death eater at Christmas." Draco said. Fiona nodded and sighed deeply.

"I know and that's going to happen to night when Harry and Ron aren't in the room." Fiona said with a stern look.

"They are a trio, it's almost impossible to get those three to split up." Draco said to her. He looked at her like she was one of the up most crazy people he had ever seen.

"As you said so you're self, almost, not quiet." Fiona said as she smirked at Draco

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked her and smiled knowing she was just as cunning as his mum and dad was.

"You will find out soon enough, soon enough. Now let's go inside and find her. You stop by and tell Harry and Ron dinner will be set back an hour." Fiona said to him before she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am I will." Draco said. Fiona opened the door and Draco walked up the stairs and Fiona went off to find Hermione…

* * *

"We have gotten Hermione sir." Damien said to a hooded figure

"I am glad to hear of this news. Do they know about the arrangement? Dose she even know of what she will become of?" The hooded figure asked with a monotone voice.

"No sir she doesn't know yet. Maybe it would be better to wait until the two get off on a better foot instead of wanting to grasp each others neck and killing one another." Narissa said to the hooded figure now that was tapping his had on the mahogany desk he was sitting behind.

"You may be right, they do need time. How are they doing" The hooded figure asked.

"So far so good, that we know of. Fiona will send us a letter soon telling us if the potion we have Draco on to make him nicer to Hermione is working." Said Lusics

"No, no, no. Are you all fools? Take him off of it now! He must learn to behave without it or else there is no way for this to work! Damien I demand you to go and take him off. Lusics and Narissa stay here with me please." Said the figure.

"Yes Dark Lord. As you wish. I shall be back after dinner." Damien said then with a 'pop' he was gone.

* * *

"Harry do you sense something weird with Hermione and Malfoy?" Ron asked his best friend. He was looking around Harry's room as he was sitting on Harry's bed. The room was huge. At least three times as big as the room he had back at home.

"Why do I feel it's not natural though? She didn't even realize it… One of them must be under a spell or a potion or something. Its not like Hermione or Malfoy to be nice to each other and we both know it. In his eyes she will always be a mudblood no matter what anyone tells him" Harry said to Ron. There was a knock on the door then it opened.

"You two, dinner will be set back, Fiona wants you two to stay up stairs till Neo comes and gets you." Draco said with a sneer.

"What in bloody hell have you done with our Hermione?" Ron asked before Draco walked out of the room. Draco turned around with venom in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Also why would I have anything to do with that slut?" Draco hissed at them, and then he turned to walk out of the room.

Draco was walking threw the halls. '_What did I do to make them think I wanted anything to do with the mudblood…? Why is Damien back too? I wasn't expecting to see him home until the day before we go back to school. Not only that but he whispered a counter curse for something but what I still haven't found out because of one little problem. I didn't hear what he said! For Merlin's sake where is that room? Bloody hell Draco all you had to do was walk a little farther.'_ Draco walked into the room where Damien, Fiona and Hermione were sitting clearly waiting for him.

"I'm sorry were you guys waiting for me? Potter and Weasley were talking and I had to wait until they answered the door." Draco said smugly and sneered at Hermione. He walked around the table and sat down across from Hermione.

"Now that you have kindly joined us maybe we can go on and talk about what we need to." Fiona said as she looked at her husband

"Yes, lets the sooner the better because I can get away from her." Draco said then gave his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Not like I'd want to be stuck in a room with you either so get off it Malfoy." Hermione shot.

"How could you not want to be in the same room as me? I am the sexiest boy at Hogwarts. I would understand every girl wants a piece of me." Draco said hotly.

"Well then I must be the first who is disgusted by the sight of you!" Hermione yelled at him.

"How can that be? We all know that little miss bookworm Granger wishes she had me." Draco said and stood up from his chair.

"Just because I know more then you don't give you a right to call me a bookworm!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh yes, I should be saying 'Everyone knows that mudblood Granger can't take her eyes off the sexy PUREBLOOD Draco Malfoy." Draco yelled. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and pulled her wand out…

"I'm not a Mudblood, a pureblood just as you are. Also you're the ugliest prat in the universe! Stup-"Hermione was cut off

"HERMIONE LYNN MANSON PUT THE WAND DOWN! DRACO MALFOY SUHT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Damien's voice ran threw the dinning hall.

"Sorry dad" Hermione said.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" Draco said.

"Now, Hermione we have... Well err, have some news to tell you." Fiona said.

"As you too Draco" Damien added

"Hermione, Draco you two will follow us and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in becoming a death eater." Fiona said.

"A WHAT? No, no, no, I think I will not be becoming one! I will not! Not against Harry." Hermione screamed.

"I knew it. So when do we get the mark?" Draco _asked 'God I don't want to become one. I'll count on Granger to get us out of this. If not now late because I'm betting out of the two of us she'd want to find a way out of this little, no I should say huge dilemma that was just presented to us.'_ Draco thought to himself.

"A Death eater, Hermione dear, it's not as bad as it sounds..." Fiona said

"Also to answer your question Draco, this Christmas you two have to come home and that's when." Damien said.

"I refuse to get it." Hermione said. '_I should have known if they were best friends with the Malfoy's that they would expect me to do something of this sort. How mental are they, I just happen to be Harry Potters best friend so why would I join the death Eaters?'_

"You will become a Death eater rather you like it or not." Fiona said. "Neo go get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. We are ready to eat, as for this discussion is over." Fiona said

Hermione sat there wondering how she got herself into the mess. _'I'm going to become a death eater. Getting a horrid tattoo, I'm sure I'll find away to get out of this before this Christmas. Now All I need to know is if I'm the only one who wants out… If I'm not well then this might be a little easier for me… I'll ask him later before I go to bed. I'm going to have to become a Death Eater. Because I know for sure I'm going to find a way out if this because who would want to follow a nasty man like him? I know I surely don't and what would Ron and Harry say If I had to become one. Would they even talk to me? No, this can't be happening to me!'_

* * *

_**A/n: Please review it makes us feel better and I'm still looking for a beta!**_

_**Stats:**_

_**Reviews: 21**_

_**Hits: 812**_

_**Favorites: 5**_

_**Alerts: 17**_

_**Final word count:2,303**_

_**clarinetbandgeek07-Sorry I didn't mention you last time It makes me feel really bad. SO this is a huge shot out to you: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!! And there is my update.**_

_**Izzy 152- Thank you I hope you keep enjoying. And there's another chapter.**_

_**Blueberry Sparkle- yes this was the Fan Fic but I don't mind really. Ha-ha. I get more reviews though!**_

_**Megan Consoer- I have a lot of chapters already I wrote this before I'm just making it better and finishing it also.**_

_**LuciferMaeManning- That's good, that's very good- there's my update!**_

_**If you want to be on this list review.**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Candice**_

_**P.S. I still love my Cowboy!**_


	5. Help me, I mean Help us

_**Chapter 5: Help me… I mean… Help Us.**_

__

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT:**_

_**"You will become a Death eater rather you like it or not." Fiona said. "Neo go get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. We are ready to eat, as for this discussion is over." Fiona said**_

_**Hermione sat there wondering how she got herself into the mess. 'I'm going to become a death eater. Getting a horrid tattoo, I'm sure I'll find away to get out of this before this Christmas. Now All I need to know is if I'm the only one who wants out… If I'm not well then this might be a little easier for me… I'll ask him later before I go to bed. I'm going to have to become a Death Eater. Because I know for sure I'm going to find a way out if this because who would want to follow a nasty man like him? I know I surely don't and what would Ron and Harry say If I had to become one. Would they even talk to me? No, this can't be happening to me!'**_

_

* * *

_

Neo walked up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door and waited for someone to answer.

"Well who could it be?" Ron asked "Malfoy again?" Ron said with a sigh.

"I don't know, won't hurt to answer it I suppose." Harry said as he got up from the bed where Ron and Harry were looking at their Quidditch magazine. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh hello there Neo, can I help you?" Harry said then looked back to Ron who was no getting up and making his way to the door.

"Yes Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Manson would wish you two to, join them for dinner." Neo said. "Please follow me. It's easy to lose your way there." Neo said Harry turned around and Ron shrugged. They followed Neo out and Ron turned out the light and closed the door.

"Did he say Mr. Manson?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yes, I believe he did why?" Harry asked.

"Didn't Malfoy say that he was going to be gone the whole summer when he was being nice to Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I don't get where you're getting at Ron, really." Harry said to him.

"Then Draco becomes a prat calling Hermione a mudblood when Mr. Manson shows up again." Ron said. Harry abruptly stopped causing Ron to run into him.

"So you think he's the reasoning why Draco was being nice and now is being his usual self?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What else would explain it? Maybe he's in need of them two to get along and instead of putting a spell or curse on Hermione he did it on Draco because he doesn't know how Hermione acts just yet." Ron said. He seemed like he was getting smarter but Harry knew these were just theories.

"I get what you're saying, and if it is true why dose he need Draco to be nice to Hermione?" Harry said.

"The Malfoy's and the Manson's are best friends. They wouldn't want their kids bickering all the time." Ron said.

"Or maybe they are just as bad as Malfoy's dad and mum." Harry said.

"Now you're catching on to what I was pointing out. Now all we need is proof." Ron said. "We can get Hermione to find out if Malfoy was under some spell or potion." Ron added.

"Now do I need to be the brains of this? Malfoy wouldn't know, for surely he would refuse to be put under one just to treat Hermione with respect." Harry said.

"True, but how else do we prove that Mr. Manson put Malfoy? We can't just confront him." Ron said.

"We don't even know if it was Mr. Manson who put it on him. His mum or dad could have done it and the only way to keep it from being suspicious was to have Mr. Manson to do the counter curse" Harry said.

"Sorry to interrupt what you two are talking bout but we are there. Just threw the door. Mr. Potter your seat is next to young master Manson on the right. Mr. Weasley your seat is next to young Malfoy on the left. Please enter and remember, don't get your self into trouble. I don't want you getting into trouble. Dobby told me much about you three before he was freed." Neo told him and opened the door for them. "Good day" Neo said as Harry and Ron walked threw the door. They sat down to where Neo had told them to sit. Harry gave Ron saying 'Sorry you're by the prat.'

"I'm so glad you two have finally made it. That is my husband Damien, or as you may call him Mr. Manson."

"Hello Mr. Manson nice to meet you." Harry and Ron chorused together.

"Nice to meet you too, Harry Potter, the one to over come He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's a great honor to finally meet you." Damien said with a smirk much like the Malfoy's but must be known as the Manson's smirk

"How are the rooms?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"I love mine! I've been in it ever since we were taken, rather then when I went to the rest room which I might add is as beautiful as ever." Harry said.

"I haven't been in mine that much, been with Harry, but by what I have seen mines just as nice." Ron said.

"Ok, enough talk I must eat and get back to where Lusics and Narissa are. What's for dinner?" Damien asked Fiona.

"I think that Neo and Sari have made us a nice think of steamed rice, Sweet and sour Chicken and Egg drop soup." Fiona said.

"Yummy, my favorite I have to remember to thank them." Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"No that's my favorite you stupid prat." Hermione said with a glare.

"No, it's been my favorite ever since I had it when I was two." Draco said.

"I had it when I was two too, so there for it is my favorite." Hermione said.

"They have more in comment then we thought, No?" Damien whispered to Fiona.

"Yes, tastes in food. How they like to fight with each other. Their brains, and not only that, but the Malfoy and Manson smirk." Fiona said.

"Just bring the food out already. I'm starved." Ron said. He always was worried about his stomach. "Sorry, but it's been five hours since I've eaten." Ron said when he noticed the look's he was getting. Hermione busted into a fit of laughter, as Draco just sneered at him.

"Neo, Sari, Our Food would be nice please!" Fiona called and the two house elves came out caring all the food for the group of seven and placed a dish of each in front of each of them.

"So do you have a plan to get us out of this?" Draco said as he walked into Hermione's room without the littlest of a knock.

"I have none as of now, I was going to ask Harry and Ron to help me now do you mind? Instead of barging in here knock!" Hermione said to him as she looked up from her desk.

"Why are you going to ask them? No one should know 'bout us getting the mark rather then us and our parents." Draco said and sat down on her bed.

"I don't care if I get into trouble they are my best friends and they will help me out of this. Now please get out before I scream and you get caught being in here." Hermione threatened.

"No, I want to get out of getting this fucking mark!" Draco said and refused to move from his spot on Hermione's bed.

"I thought you wanted to be just like 'daddy'" Hermione mocked Draco.

"No, I don't want to be just like 'daddy'. He's the worst person to be like!" Draco hissed and Hermione.

"Oh, but you can still agree with him on everything and not be like him?" Hermione said with a little growl in her voice.

"I don't agree with him on everything. For one I disagree with him on almost everything." Draco said with a know it all voice.

"Oh yes, I forgot he doesn't hate muggle born people like you. No, he dose! See Draco you two are alike. They hair, the smirk, the racisms, everything, Grasp the fact and get over it!" Hermione said to him.

"Look, all I want is out of this, now is that to much to ask for?" Draco said.

"Why should I help you? After everything you've done to me? Do you really think I should help you?" Hermione questioned. Draco made a face to look like he was thinking.

"Uh, yes, why not help me out?" Draco said to her.

"Because, I hate you and could care less if you got it or not, that's why." Hermione said. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Draco yelled.

"Draco this is my room!" Hermione hissed. "Ron, Harry if that you come in!" Hermione called.

"Oh like it made a difference. You just invited them in." Draco said and acted like he was going to hit her upside the head. Just then Harry and Ron walked in.

"Why is he in here?" Ron asked as he closed the door.

"She'll tell you why, so sit down. It's going to surprise ya'll." Draco said as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Damn it Draco! Get up!" Hermione screamed.

"Ok, ok, just tell them so we can get some help." Draco said.

"Ok, fine. We have to become death eaters just like our parent's and neither of us want to be one." Hermione said

"I told you something was weird about Damien." Ron hissed to Harry.

"Hang on. Malfoy doesn't want to follow after his dad?" Harry said a little confused.

"I'm right here, and right, I don't want to be a stupid death eater and kill innocent people. That's a horrible name put to all people in the Wizarding world." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, but that's really funny to be hearing coming from your mouth. Are you sick or something?" Ron asked and put his hand to Draco's forehead.

"Get you hand off of me!" Draco yelled. "And no I'm not sick I feel perfectly fine, rather then the fact I am discussed that I'm talking to the dream team!" Draco yelled

"Shut Up Draco! Really, do you want our help or not?" Hermione asked him

"I want it and sorry for offending you if I did..." Draco said. "So any Ideas," He asked

"None!" Hermione said.

"I don't have any." Ron said.

Harry was sitting there staring in front of him self looking like he was mesmerized by something.

"Harry, do you have any idea?" Hermione asked.

No Answer. He just kept looking ahead of him self... Looking like he was in deep thought but wasn't responding to the world around him

Harry mate you there? Ron asked and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Mione, what wrong with him?" Ron asked and Draco looked at Hermione to see the worry written all over her face.

"I don't know… Harry!" Hermione yelled. Still Harry looked ahead of him self. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed. He fell back and Draco caught him before he hit the floor.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you Malfoy? You just kept Harry from falling!" Ron hissed and yanked Harry out of his arms and slapped Harry's face a few times.

"Duh, if he would have fallen then Fiona would have come in here and we don't need her in here to find all four of us." Draco stated and Hermione shook her head to show she agreed with Draco. All of a sudden Harry's eyes flashed open

"Harry mate are you ok?" Ron asked him as Harry sat up.

"What just happened? All I remember is Draco saying he didn't want the dark mark." Harry said.

"Yeah, we asked if anyone had any ideas. Do you have any?" Draco asked him.

"No, not yet, I need to know more about Hermione and your parents… But I think I might have a way to get you out of it, MIGHT being the keyword there." Harry said.

"I don't care what it is, As long as it works." Hermione said

"So ya'll are going to help me?" Draco said. He looked at Hermione. "I mean, ya'll are going to help," He gulped before he said anything, "Us." He said and Ron and Harry just nodded.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think? I didn't change this much it was short sweet and to the point already.**_

_**I love you guys**_

_**Candice.**_


	6. Pasny Wants Him

**A/N:I know its been just about forever since I've updated and just for that I'll add more then one chapter for you today on this story and hopefully a few on my others stories as well. Please don't hate me to much! I'm back to updating and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

* * *

* * *

**_Last Time: "No, not yet, I need to know more about Hermione and your parents… But I think I might have a way to get you out of it, MIGHT being the keyword there." Harry said._**

**_"I don't care what it is, As long as it works." Hermione said_**

* * *

****

* * *

**Hermione woke up to Draco** playing a guitar. She sat up to notice that he was in her room. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was 1:25 P.M. She rubbed her eyes slightly and smiled at Draco as he continued playing. She giggles slightly when he messed up and cursed under his breath. Draco looked up suddenly and smiled

"Hey, you must have been tired." Draco said as he put his guitar down on the floor next to his feet.

"Yeah, must have. I stayed up half the night thinking about a way to get out of the Death Eater part." Hermione said with a sigh

"Yeah I was too while I was out flying my broom this morning, I actually just came back in. Ron and Harry we're leaving as I was coming in. Draco told her

"How can you guys stand to flying? I'm afraid I'll fall off the broom or something. That's why I'm extremely glad we only had to take that class for one semester in our first year." Hermione said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hermione said. The door opened and Fiona stood there.

"Good morning Hermione dear, Pansy is going to be coming over in a bit. So I expect you to be on your best behavior and stop fighting. That goes to you too Draco." Fiona and had a stern look on her face, then turned around and closed the door as she left.

"Pug Face Parkinson is coming to my house?" Hermione bellowed in agony. "Why don't you just point your wand at my temple and sad Avada Kedavar?"

"I feel your pain trust me I truly do. She's always throwing her self at me." Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"She obviously loves you so I'm sure she'd try to be around you as much as she can unlike me. Why would she keep a distance from you?" Hermione said.

"Well, I'd rather have you all over me, instead of her grossness all over me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Stop being a prat. Keep acting like that and you might give off the feeling that you're attached to me or something." Hermione said with a shiver. "Plus I thought she was your girlfriend anyways."

"We broke up in the forth year!" Draco growled. "Maybe I do like you but I guess you'll never find out." Draco mumbled under his breath and stood up slowly

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked him. "I didn't hear you."

"What I didn't say anything, are you okay?" Draco said with a smirk

"No, you said something so you better tell me!" Hermione said and stood up.

"Well if I did then I guess you'd have to catch me to find out what I might or might not have said then don't you?" Draco said as he opened Hermione's door and rushed out of the room.

"Draco that's not fair get back her and tell me now!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the hall after him. She followed Draco to a room that was full of Quidditch items. Draco got on a broom and flew out the window. "Bloody hell, Draco I will not get on one! Get back here now!" Hermione Screamed.

"You really want to know what I said don't you?" Draco questioned and Hermione nodded and bit her lip slightly. "Then you have to get on a broom and fly your skinny ass out her and find out." Draco said and spend off into the clear sky

"Hermione grabbed at her hair slightly and stopped her foot on the floor. "Merlin Hermione what are you getting your self into" She asked as she grabbed the closest broom to her. "Well here goes nothing." She said as she pushed of the ground and wobbled a bit then went out the window following after Draco at a much slower pace. Once she finally reached Draco she stopped suddenly and shrieked. Draco put an arm out to help her catch her balance

"See it's not that bad." Draco said as he smirked at her.

"Bloody hell if its not, now please tell me what you said." Hermione asked and gave her puppy dog pout as she grabbed her broom tighter

"Fine, since you actually got on a broom. I said I kind of do like you." Draco said. Hermione's eyes suddenly got bigger. Draco then quickly leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed back as when she felt him touch her cheek slightly. He licked her bottom lip asking her permission to enter her mouth and she granted his pleas. His tongue darted inside her mouth and traced each grove of her teeth. He stopped their kiss a few seconds and they both caught their breath. "Merlin Hermione, I didn't know you could kiss." Draco told her

"Your not to shabby either." Hermione said, ash she touched her finger tips to her mouth. "I'm hungry lets go get some food!" Hermione said, Draco nodded in agreement and together they flew back to the house. When they got inside Pansy was standing in the room they had flown out of... Draco growled inwardly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Drakie babe, how's the summer treating you?" Pansy squealed.

"Fine until you came." Draco mumbled then Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles. "Well, I guess it's been fun, until I had to go pick Hermione up from the muggles house last night. Then my summer got shot to hell because my parents are off doing secret business and I have to stay here with Fiona. Draco told Pansy causing Hermione to glare at Draco.

"I'm sorry, you can ditch her and come hang out at my house, I know father wouldn't mind seeing you. He's always asking me about you and wondering when you're going to finally ask me to marry you." Pansy said as she creped closer

"I've already told you Pans, you and I have no future so you might as well tell him the chance of that happening is when hell freezes over. Plus, Hermione and I were about to go get some food to eat and eating with her sounds more promising then listing to you bitch and moan." Draco sneered. Pansy started to turn red in anger.

"Then after do you want to go somewhere?" Pansy asked.

"No I don't I don't want to go anywhere with you Pans. Leave me alone." Draco stated

"But Draco-"

"No buts' pans, take a hit I don't want to spend time with you, I don't want to get back with you and if you're hoping to get another chance with me then stop because I don't want you." Draco said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Draco! I want you don't you get that? I will get you, don't doubt that one second! I want you more then I've ever wanted anything Draco you understand that don't you?!" Pansy said. Draco saw a flash of light and saw Pansy laying on the floor out cold.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked the chapter. I added a bunch and changed it a little. : Reviews!**

**Love,**

**Candicee**


	7. Hermione I Love You

* * *

**Last Time: "But Draco-"**

**"No buts' pans, take a hit I don't want to spend time with you, I don't want to get back with you and if you're hoping to get another chance with me then stop because I don't want you." Draco said as he gritted his teeth together.**

* * *

* * *

Hermione had her wand in her hand and Draco looked over at her. He noticed she had a shocked look on her face. She took a step backwards and gulped

"What spell did you use, your moms going to be pissed!" Draco hissed at Hermione

"I-I… I didn't do it Draco. I was about to but never did." Hermione whisper to him and looked in his eyes fear spreading quickly across her face

"If you didn't do it Hermione, then who in bloody hell did?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Draco did you actually expect your best mate to let your crazy ex do that shit again? Remember last time? You ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week because she got so angry she blasted you into next weekend, caused us a Quidditch game" Blaise stated as he leaned again the door frame

"Blaise, I didn't know that you were coming, how's it going man?" Draco asked and walked up to him and did there hand shake.

"Great, actually, summers been quite dull actually! Are you and Hermione getting along yet?" Blaise asked.

_'Blaise he doesn't know about you and me so be careful!'_ Hermione said telepathically to Blaise

_'I know he doesn't know. He would have killed me before he found out that you were a pureblood.'_ Blaise answered her.

**(Hint, Hermione and Blaise are dating, they can telepathically speak to each other, and since it's not stated they figured this out one night while working on the same homework on opposite sides of the library.)**

_'If I would have known sooner I could have told people and we wouldn't have had to stay a secret...'_ Hermione said.

_'We'll never know what was going threw Fiona and Damien's head when they gave you up.'_ Blaise said in a comforting tone.

"Blaise are you listening to me at all?" Draco asked him. Suddenly Hermione and Blaise came back to reality and paid attention to the other person in the room

"No I'm sorry I was thinking about something, so are you two and Hermione friends?" Blaise asked again.

"Yes we are, or at least that I know of." Draco asked then turned to Hermione. "Are we friends now or no?"

"Your not my enemy anymore, but wouldn't call you my friend just yet." Hermione said and smiled sweetly.

"Why can't I call you a friend just yet? I think we have worked our way to being friends now. Blaise don't you think we should be friends now?" Draco asked him

"Mate, this is between you and Manson, don't even try to bring me into it. She's a bookworm she can think for her self. No offence to you or anything!" Blaise added when he saw the look on Hermione's face. He smirked at her and she flicked him off. "Hey now, no need to be so frisky, I might think you like me. But, hey, who doesn't like me?"

"You two are so conceded it's sad. I'm not a bookworm either. I just happened to know the answers to most of the questions." Hermione said

Draco choked on his laughter. "You are a bookworm Hermione GET OVER IT!" Draco said.

"Hey man, don't be mean to my girl- cousin!" Blaise said.

_'Nice one, now he'll think bout it!'_ Hermione yelled at him telepathically.

_'He's blonde it won't hit him.'_ Blaise said calmly.

"She's your cousin?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's why I never taunted her like you guys, I knew she couldn't be a mud blood if she was my cousin." Blaise said.

_'Damn, he's blonde.'_ Hermione said

_'Told you, he wouldn't catch it didn't I?'_ Blaise said.

"You could have told me that sooner, dude I could have her as my girlfriend by now if I would have known she was your cousin!" Draco said.

"No, I wouldn't have let you date her. Because when you were to hurt her I'd have to hurt you." Blaise said. "She always came to me when Ron and Harry hurt her I didn't need my best mate hurting her either." Blaise said to Draco. "Cause mate, I would have had to hurt you bad. Plus I love her as my own sister." Blaise added.

Hermione stared blankly at the two of them going back and forth. She wondered how Blaise was able to hear his best mate talk about his girlfriend like that, hear him say how he would have dated her. Then that line repeated in her head, _'I could have had her as my girlfriend'_. Did he really like her more then she thought he did?

"Yeah ok, whatever just how about we drop it? Purely Because Pothead and Weasel are coming back." Draco said.

"Hey Mione," Ron said once he had landed and put the broom against the wall.

"Hey Ron, Harry." Hermione said. "Why don't we all go get something to eat?" Hermione offered. She was still hungry.

"Sure, I'm starving!" Ron said.

"Ron your always hungry, I don't think I see a time where you're not looking like your craving some food." Harry said. He waited for Hermione to exit out of the door and gave Ron a peculiar look. Blaise noted this look and wondered what Harry was thinking about

Harry and Hermione were ahead of everyone as they walked down the hall to make it to the dinning hall. Harry looked slightly nervous about something so Hermione did her usual, asked what was wrong.

"Harry something seems to be on your mind what's wrong?" Hermione asked and Harry finally spoke up.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Blaise listened to hear what Harry was going to say.

"Hermione I love you." Harry said. Suddenly Hermione and Blaise stopped in their tracks causing everyone to run into the person in front of them

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked as he helped him self up off the ground. Harry looked behind himself and turned red before running off.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy I know, but any who, enjoy**

**Love,**

**Candicee**


	8. Can I Sleep With You

**A/N: Yeah, I'm on a roll, all three of my stories have been updated in two days! Woohoo, ha, I hope you enjoyyy ! (:**

* * *

**_Last time on When the Truth Comes Out:_**

**_"Harry something seems to be on your mind what's wrong?" Hermione asked and Harry finally spoke up._**

**_"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Blaise listened to hear what Harry was going to say._**

**_"Hermione I love you." Harry said. Suddenly Hermione and Blaise stopped in their tracks causing everyone to run into the person in front of them_**

**_"What the hell happened?" Ron asked as he helped him self up off the ground. Harry looked behind himself and turned red before running off._**

* * *

"Did he just say that he loved you Hermione?" Blaise asked her with a puzzled look. Blaise didn't enjoy having two people within five minutes of each other saying they wanted to be with his girl. It pissed him off and he slowly started to count to ten in his head allowing Hermione to tap into his thoughts. 'One, Two, Three, Four…'

"Uh, yes he- he did." Hermione said shocked. "I don't know what came over him. We were just walking and out of no where he blurts it out to me. I-I don't understand, Harry; in love with me?" She said absent mindedly _'I always saw him as a friend nothing more. God Blaise what do I do? Hell I wonder where he ran off to!' _Hermione thought hopelessly

'_Bloody hell who knows Hermione, but I don't know how many more guys are going to bust out saying they have feelings for you. Long as Ron doesn't decide to jump on the band wagon we should be all set.' _Blaise said and gave her a weak smile

Hermione wheeled around and caught Draco's eye and smiled at him. She felt guilty when she realized she was craving another kiss from him. Sure she and Blaise had kissed a time or two, but they had never been like the one she had with Draco. Hermione was terrified of flying, everyone knew that but no one tried to get her to fly or con her into doing it either. And although when they kissed it was just a simple one, it still got to her. She could feel the sparks instantly, with Blaise they had to be worked for, the kiss had to be passionate. As she stared into Draco's eyes and noticed they changed colors before her eyes. What had once been a light blue turned into a dark steal grey. She was suddenly shaken from her concentration on Draco when Ron cleared his throat breaking the tension.

"I think I should go find Harry and see how he's doing. That was pretty embarrassing and I'm sure he's thinking of ways to hex himself into oblivion. Care to come along Hermione?" Ron asked as he pushed his way in front so he could look into Hermione's eyes. His green eyes relaxed her nerve and she could see his nervousness being alone in a hallway with two people he'd always known as enemies. She too suddenly was confused on why she could coexist with the boys that she'd thought as the enemy for so long. She shook the thoughts from her head knowing they were no more then enemy then Ron was himself.

"Yeah, sure, you guy go ahead and get some food." Hermione said looking around Ron's shoulder to make sure she had the attention of both the boys. "Ron and I will be there once we find Harry, I'm sure he's not to happy at the reaction he got." Hermione said. She kissed Blaise on the check and gave Draco a hug and whispered softy in his ear "My room one thirty. Don't knock, you'll wake someone up." Hermione said and he nodded to show he under stood.

Blaise twitched a bit uncomfortable with the close proximity of his best mate and girlfriend. He didn't know why but he felt as if he was missing something. Hermione sensed this as he pushed his thoughts into her head quickly to show concern. _'Don't worry about anything really darling. He means nothing to me, don't go and worry your self about something you don't need to be. I love you' _Blaise smiled at her and threw the words back at her before she wandered down the stairs after Ron to find Harry

"Hey Ron, wait up a sec please?" Hermione called to Ron, he slowed his walk allowing Hermione to catch up to him before they fell in step with one another. They got to the end of the stairs and Hermione and Ron walked off down another hall in silence. Hermione couldn't take it much longer so she finally broke it. "You knew he was going to tell me?" Hermione questioned him. He grimaced and she knew the answer, he didn't even have to say the words. She began to get a bit angry at him for not giving her a heads up. "You knew he felt that way about me but still you didn't tell me. Ronald Weasley I could have saved him from the heartbreak he'll go threw." Hermione said feeling a bit better once she got it off her chest.

"Herm's, you had the right to know, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my place to go and blab what he wanted to tell you by him self. You know me better then that to know I wouldn't go and spoil it for Harry. He wanted to be the one who told you first, but I doubt he wanted to say it in front of everyone. That I wish I could change, and I'm sorry for not stopping him." Ron said with a huge look of sorrow on his face. Hermione felt discussed.

"Oh for the love or Merlin, we both know that, that there, is a lie. Every time I've told you something and asked you to keep it between the two of us you go and tell Harry. Every time I'm starting to think you respect him more just because he's a man Ronald and I do not find that fair. I am just as much as your best friend as he is yours." Hermione said accusingly even though she knew it wasn't true.

"Hermione, how dare you say that I would do such a thing? Sure I told some people your secrets but it's not because you're a girl. But some of the things you do or say or think do need to be told to other people." Ron said to Hermione almost yelling. "You know I need you, I wouldn't be able to pass half my classes if it weren't for you. You've kept me out of so much trouble. And how you even came to the idea that it was because I liked Harry better I don't know because that's bull shit. You know that the two of you are both my best mates, equally, I don't choose one over the other." Ron said his face red with fury.

"I know I'm sorry it's just a lot has been on my mind since I learned that I have to get a stupid tattoo on my right arm because I must 'follow' my parents path. Hermione said making quotes around the word follow. "I guess having all this to cope with is just driving me banana's ha, but I am sorry you're a great best mate." Hermione said as she leaned over to hug Ron just when she heard Harry talking to him self.

"Merlin, I should have known she didn't feel the same way about me as I do her. Ron warned me did he not? And in front of everyone or at least they were in the hall way and Blaise seemed to take notice quicker the rest of them did. Harry thought aloud. To save Harry from beating himself up Hermione cleared her throat causing Harry to spin around. He looked a bit crazy but she knew it would pass after he had everything straight.

"Harry I love you too!" Hermione said and he looked up. "Wait let me finish before you say anything." Hermione said holding a finger against his lips. "I love you as a brother. You're always there for me and it would be too weird to date you but I do love you. And about Blaise he's… He listens a lot I've seemed to notice and he'll hear what he wants to." Hermione said. She waited for him to speak up but noticed he was waiting for her to continue causing her to giggle. "Harry you can talk now." She prompted him

"I'm sorry for running off." Harry Said to her shuffling his feet

"That's all after all of what I just said?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes. _'That was almost too easy'_ Hermione said connecting her mind with Blaise's once more.

'_Really, Hermione tell me what happened please.' _Blaise asked her.

'_I just explained to him that I love in a brother sister type way. Oh, and he took notice to your discomfort when he said it so I had to bull shit it so he wouldn't suspect anything._' Hermione added quickly.

'_Oh alright, well baby pay attention to the boys and tell me what's going on in a bit alright?' _Blaise asked her.

'_Alright, I'll check up in a few minutes.'_ Hermione told him and came back to the real world to hear the end of Harry's speech.

"- And so what I'm saying is Hermione I'm really sorry I should have done it in a more private way. Where it was just the two of us and I hope I can find a way to make it up to you." Harry explained to her with a hopeful smile.

"You can make it up to me by going to the mall with Ron and me." Hermione said. Ron looked at her puzzled; they didn't have any plans at all. "Cause I think the three of us need some trio time." Hermione added with a laugh

"I'm up for it!" Ron half shouted.

"If that's what you want sure." Harry laughed at Hermione. "That's the last thing I expected but hey, sounds like fun." Harry told her.

'_Blaise, you boys go eat without us. Ron Harry and I are going to go hang out at the mall. I'll see you later. Love you bye!'_ Hermione said not leaving him any time to respond before she went after her two best friends with no trace of where they'd been except a very loud 'pop'.

"Hermione you are here?" Draco said as he opened her door at one thirty A.M a few hours later. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness to see if he could find her but he half jumped when he heard her voice come from her bed.

"Yes, come over here, the bed lay down with me." Hermione said. She sounded happy to have him in her room. Draco groaned to himself. '_Just what I need, my best mates girlfriend happy to spend time with me, but not him. I should have just stayed in my room like I planed to.'_ Draco bit his tongue to keep from being too mean to her.

"Well I don't think Blaise would like that much." Draco told her harshly. Draco winced, he didn't mean for it to come out quiet like that.

"He told you the truth about us I'm guessing?" Hermione said warily as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down to sit next to her on her big bed.

"Yes, actually he did Hermione. So why are you still sitting here messing around with me Hermione? Just to be a tease? No your not a tease just a reminder of what I can't have." Draco snapped at her. He was about to say something else but never could because Hermione brought her lips crashing down on his. Draco drew back quickly pushing her away from him and standing up from the bed quickly. "We shouldn't be doing this, bloody hell, I shouldn't even be here with you. This is such a bad idea; I don't know how I got myself into this. Hermione you're such a disease." He spluttered out as he touched his finger tips to his lips where hers had been only moments before.

"What the hell Draco? I want you, don't you get that. Blaise, he's just another boy to me and I know that sounds bad and I should break things off between us, I just can't stand to hurt him. You show me more. When we kissed earlier today out there on the brooms, I loved it. It was so much better then a kiss I have ever shared with Blaise. He's a nice boy and all but for some reason I'm drawn to you. You're the sun in my solar system and I have to orbit around you now." Hermione said groaning as she threw herself backwards on the bed.

Draco threw himself down on her bed laying next to her and quickly to try and think without looking at Hermione's eyes. He knew that he was drawn to her too, no matter how unexplainable it was to him he wanted her too. Everything he knew made a 360 turn around from what he was normal and no matter his attraction to Hermione he wouldn't steal her from Blaise. _'Well it isn't really stealing her from him, she just admitted that she wants you, just like her wanted her too.' _Draco thought to himself.

Hermione yawned loudly disrupting his thoughts. She laid down next to him as close as she thought he'd allow to feel his body heat. He turned to face her now able to see her outline in the dark. Slowly he tucked a piece of her bouncy curls behind her ears so he could see her eyes.

"Hermione, I think it's time I go back to my room. Look at you, your dead beat tired, which I don't blame you. I'll think about things tonight and we'll talk in the morning I promise." Draco said as he slowly sat up silently wanting to stay and lay with her. Draco wanted to cuddle her in his arms and hold her as they both fell asleep together.

"Draco, can't you just stay in here tonight. I feel more relaxed when you're by my side, I'll be able to fall asleep better. What's one night going to hurt?" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione I really don't think that's a good idea." Draco started.

"We can say that we were talking about this Death Eater stuff, and simply fell asleep because we were up so late. It's a believable story." Hermione pushed.

"Alright Hermione, just tonight, but I won't be doing this every night, I can't sit here and sleep in the same bed as you long as your with my best mate." Draco told her.

"You won't have to worry much longer Draco. Him and I aren't meant to be. We'll be over before you and I know it." Hermione told him and smiled. Draco laid down next to her and she laid her head slowly on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. "Good night Draco sleep well, have the sweetest dreams." Hermione said as she drifted off to sleep.

Draco sat in the silence thinking of all the events of that day including that night. He didn't know what to expect of Hermione. She seemed to have so many secrets up her sleeve. He didn't know what to expect from her but he was beginning to learn there was more to her then just brains and book smarts. She was deeper and more complex and he planned to learn as much as he could about her.

The door creaked close and Draco knew someone had heard there whole conversation. "Bloody hell." Draco said. Confusion took over him and he didn't know what to think. He wanted to get up and find out who had just been in the bedroom with them. But he knew that he couldn't move from the bed without waking up Hermione so he laid there still as it dawned on him. Who ever the eavesdropper was they had just heard their entire conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun ! What will happen neeeeeeext?**

**Reviews (: Please !**

**-Candiceeee**


End file.
